iCarly Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is the first iCarly story I've ever written.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **iCarly Love**

 **Carly has a big secret. Yes, it is sure a rather BIG secret. And you might wonder, what is it...?**

The secret is in her pants. She has a big dick, even though she is very much girl in every other way.

Right now she's in her bedroom.

"Ahhhh...shit, yes!" moans Carly as she jerk off and cum, spraying a large load over the loor.

More or less nobody know her secret. The only one who know is her best friend Sam who Carly told because she know she can trust her.

"That felt fucking nice." says Carly as she clean up her cum so no one will find out that she has her dick.

When she found out that Carly has a dick, Sam started to have a sort of crush on Carly and Sam sometimes have dreams and day dreams about what it would be like to feel Carly's dick in her pussy.

Carly put on her new jeans and a tight red t-shirt and her cool white shoes.

She walk to a coffee shop near the mall to meet Sam.

Carly is lucky because even though she wear pants in the normal size for a girl her age, those pants manage to hide her dick without problem, which might not seem possible, since a bulge would be expected to be seen between her legs, but that's never happened.

"Awww! Hi, Carly!" says Sam when Carly show up outside the coffee shop.

"Hi, Sam. I hope you didn't have to wait for me too long." says Carly in a sweet tone.

"No problem." says Sam with a charming smile.

"Okay...cute." says Carly.

Sam wear a blue hoodie, pink baggy sweatpants and black boots.

"I like your outfit." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl." says Carly.

Carly and Sam high five each other, hug each other and then enter the coffee shop as they have done many times before.

"Hello, girls." says Nikki Vendoria, the owner of the coffee shop, who knows Carly and Sam really well, since they are some of her best customers.

"Hi, Nikki. Give us a couple of none-fat coffee with faux-sugar, please." says Carly.

"Jumbo-size as always?" says Nikki.

"Of course. No need to change our standing order." says Carly.

"Alright." says Nikki as she prepare two jumbo-size none-fat coffee with faux-sugar.

"How's things with you and Mike?" says Sam.

"Very good. He's asked me to marry him." says Nikki.

"And you said yes, right?" says Carly.

"I did. I love him. He's my soul mate." says Nikki.

"Cool." says Sam. "Do we get to come to the wedding?"

"Yeah, sure. I you want to." says Nikki.

"We do, right, Carly?" says Sam.

"Oh, yeah." says Carly.

"Then you are most welcome to the wedding." says Nikki.

"Awesome." says Sam.

"Here you go, your coffee." says Nikki as she hand Sam and Carly their coffee.

Carly and Sam take their seats by the counter and starts to drink while Nikki deal with another customer who seem to be only a few years older than Carly and Sam are.

Carly recognize the other customer, it's a girl named Emily Snow who is indeed two or three years older than Carly and Sam.

"Thank ye." says Emily as she get her coffee and takes it with her as she walk out from the coffee shop.

"So what are you girls up to these days?" says Nikki.

"The same old stuff. Doing our web-show, trying to find hot boyfriends, nothing special." says Carly.

"Okay. You know that if you wanna talk, I'm always happy to help out in any way I can." says Nikki.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"I remember what it was like being a teenage girl, getting started in sexuality and growing up, becoming more confident." says Nikki.

"Sweet of you to be friends with us." says Carly.

"Any time. You girls are nice and I'm ready to help out, if I can." says Nikki.

"That's cool." says Sam.

2 hours later in Carly's bedroom.

"Do you ever...uh...like, you know...use it...?" says Sam.

"Use what?" says Carly.

"Your dick." says Sam.

"Yeah, of course. I pee through it." says Carly.

"No, I mean for...masturbation?" says Sam.

"I do, but I don't wanna talk about that." says Carly.

"Ever considered having it removed and get a pussy?" says Sam.

"Not really, to be honest. I know that a girl isn't supposed to have a dick, but since I do, I can do stuff normal girls can not." says Carly.

"Okay. Nice." says Sam.

"You think it's nice that I have a dick?" says Carly.

"Yeah and I wish you'd put it inside me." says Sam.

"Are you asking me to fuck you?" says Carly.

"I am, yes." says Sam.

"Well, you're my best friend and I want you to be happy so I guess I can do that." says Carly.

"Nice, let's get started." says Sam as she starts to take off her clothes.

"Uh...right now?" says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Carly as she unbutton her pants so her dick pops out.

"Wow! That thing's huge." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Carly.

Carly's dick get hard.

"Seems like someone's being horny!" sings Sam with a sexy smile.

"I guess so." says Carly as she giggle and blush.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam as she starts to give Carly a slow blowjob.

"Not too much. I don't wanna cum early..." moans Carly.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam.

"Awww! So cute!" moans Carly.

Sam suck harder.

"Is my dick too big?" says Carly.

"Oh, no...it's the perfect size." says Sam.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Carly.

Sam get extra horny when Carly call her baby.

Sam suck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly.

"Your dick is so nice and clean." says Sam.

"Of course. I'm a chick, not a dirty boy." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Absolutely. You are very much a girl, even though you have a dick." says Sam.

Sam is clearly good at sucking dick.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Carly, who enjoy having Sam suck her dick.

"Please fuck my pussy." says Sam.

Sam takes off her clothes and then place herself on her back on the bed.

Carly goes on top of her friend and slide her dick into Sam's pussy.

Carly starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Feels good huh?" says Carly.

"Yes, for sure!" moans Sam.

"Awesome." moans Carly, fucking harder.

"OMG, yes...drill my cutie pussy!" moans Sam.

"Mmm, so damn sexy!" moans Carly as she grab Sam's boobs while she fuck a little bit faster.

"Holy shit, that's what I love!" moans Sam.

"Being that horny, are you?" says Carly.

"Yeah, don't stop! Do me, fuck me, take me, bang me..." moans Sam.

"As you wish, sexy girl." says Carly as she grab Sam's ass and fuck her hard and fast.

"Yes, like that, so awesome!" moans a horny happy Sam.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Carly.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Carly as she cum in Sam's pussy.

"OMG, soooo sexy!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Thanks for yesterday. It was sooo amazing." says Sam.

"Yeah, it was really good." says Carly.

"I'm happy that it was fun for you too." says Sam.

"Babe, it was so nice. You have a very sweet pussy." says Carly.

"Thanks. And you have a cool big dick." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly. "It's sweet that you like my dick, Sam. Thanks."

"No problem, Carly. You are the best." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Let's get ready to do a new Icarly episode." says Sam.

"Alright. I call Freddie and ask him to get over." says Carly.

"Sweet." says Sam.

Carly pull out her phone and call Freddie.

"Freddie here."

"Dude, this is Carly. We're doing a new epiosde. Get over here."

"Alright...see ya soon. I'm on my way."

"Good, see ya."

Carly ends the phone call.

36 minutes later, Freddie shows up.

He starts to set up all the equipment.

"I'm gonna change my clothes." says Carly.

She starts to change her clothes.

Freddie look at her.

"Dud, don't look. I'm a girl and you are a horny teenage boy. Look away or close your eyes." says Carly.

"Sorry. Can't blame me for looking. You are...ya know...hot." says Freddie.

Freddie turn her back towards Carly.

"Thanks. Yes, I am hot, but that doesn't give you the right to look at me when I'm naked." says Carly.

12 minutes later everything's ready.

"Alright, girls. Camera on in...5, 4, 3, 2, 1." says Freddie.

"Hi, welcome to another episode of iCarly. I'm Carly and this is my friend Sam. Today's topic is..." says Carly.

"...big secrets." says Sam.

"Yeah. I myself know what it's like to have secrets. There's one secret that only Sam know about me." says Carly.

"So true." says Sam.

"I'm sure some of you have a big secret. Do not worry. A lot of people do. Try to not be nervous." says Carly.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam.

"Just try to be confident, not too confident, of course." says Carly.

"As always you can send in advices slash questions to us." says Sam.

"Indeed. If you have a close loyal friend you feel comfortable to share your secrets with it will feel a lot less hard for you, trust me." says Carly.

"Such as me." says Sam. "In every way do I fit that bill for Carly."

"Very true. She very much does." says Carly.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

Carly and Sam high five each other in true cute joy.

"Awww!" says Carly as she give Sam a hug.

5 days later.

"Carly, I love you." says Sam.

"And I love you." says Carly.

Carly and Sam kiss each other.

Freddie is so surprised that he faint.

And when Carly later reveal to him that she has a dick, he faint again.

2 hours later.

"I'm proud of you for trusting your friends enough to let them know your secret." says Colonel Steven Shay, Carly's father.

"Thanks, dad." says Carly.

"You're welcome." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Are you okay with me dating Sam?" says Carly.

"Of course. I've suspected for a while that you might be gay and there's nothing wrong with that. Your mother would've agreed with me, I'm sure." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awesome!" says a happy Carly as she hug her father.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
